The Right Job
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Jack, the world's greatest assassin, soon discovered a little something when a nightmare told him to go to a previous location in which he killed one of his target. Jack soon learns his adventures will lead him out of his dimension. WARNING: Sexual Content, Violence, Language. Finished. SEQUEL IS UP! The Next Job!
1. Chapter 1

Jack stood outside the pizzeria. His target was inside the pizzeria with his family. Jack was the only assassin who didn't want to kill his targets family. He entered the pizzeria with a black tight ski mask concealing his identity. His outfit consisted of black armoured jacket that covered his white skin. His trousers were camoflouged coloured joggers which were lightly armoured to keep monoverability and still offer protection. He couldn't speak due to being mute. He always wrote on a piece of paper before killing his target. Jack wore black contact lenses to hide his emerald green eyes. Jack walked to his target in the main hall.

"Can I help you?" The target looked at Jack while holding his daughter. Jack pulled out a piece of paper and began writing. Jack handed the piece of paper to him.

I'm sorry. But you need to put your daughter down.

The man eyed Jack.

"Why?" The target held his daughter close. Jack wrote on another piece of paper.

You are my target. I won't kill your daughter or your family. Just you.

Jack pulled out the magnum he was hiding in his jacket and aimed at his target. The man looked up at Jack holding his gun. Everyone in the hall stared at Jack. Even the animatronics.

"What? Please no!" The man held his daughter close to him. Jack wrote one last time.

I am sorry my friend. I don't want to kill your daughter. But you may force me too. Please put her down and let me kill one of them instead of both.

Jack pulled the hammer on the back of his gun and aimed at the man. The man looked up with teary eyes before putting his daughter down and standing up. Jack didn't hesitate and blew the side of his face clean off. Everyone screamed and someone called the cops. Jack went to the dead man. He did his prayers for him and his family before sprinting full speed and crashing through a window. Jack arrived at his secret hideout. He went to his mourning room and went to his wall. He pinned the picture to the wall and cried silently. His sins would get him a eternity in hell, he knew that. But for as long as he lived he would take targets.


	2. Chapter 2

*In Jack's nightmare*

Jack was held back by chains. A fully white entity was holding a burning red hot poker. He stabbed it into Jack's side. Jack couldn't scream but could jerk and winced in pain. He knew it was fake but it felt so real. He felt his ribs crack and split as the poker was driven deep into his lungs. Then the entity stabbed him through the heart and in his last seconds of sleep he heard the entity speak to him.

"Help the animatronics." Then he lost consciousness and woke up.

*In the real world*

Jack woke up with a sweat. His hands were at his side. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He washed his hands and face with cold water before looking at his computer for a target. He found none. He remembered his dream. Help the animatronics? He got into his assassin kit and waited for night.

*At 12PM*

He knew weapons were useless against metal. But he took a small knife and a high powered taser with him. He picked the lock and went inside. A voice shouted at him.

"HEY! NO CUSTOMERS!" The night security guard. She ran at him and stopped in front of him. "Leave or I will forced to remove you from the premises!" She pulls out a taser and aims at his chest. Jack pulled out his note and pen and began to write.

I came to see the animatronics. A dream lead me here. Don't try to stop me because I will hurt you.

The guard laughs and he grabs her arm and twisted it over his head. Jack pulled his knife from his jacket and held it against her neck. He grab's her taser and puts it on the floor before stomping on it causing it to shatter into tiny pieces across the floor. She stares at Jack while he writes.

Go back to your office and leave me alone.

She looks up and Jack gives a deathstare at her and she pegs it back to her office. Jack walks to the animatronics. They start stretching and yawning. They see Jack just staring.

"Can we help you?" Freddy looks at the others as he writes.

Yes you can. Someone told me to come here. Do you know what this means?

"Why don't you talk?" Chica looks at Jack as he writes again.

I can't. :(

The animatronics look at Jack and look at his armour. Freddy walks up to Jack and holds out his hand.

"I'm Freddy. She's Chica and He's Bonnie. There's another but he's... Deactivated currently." Freddy points at a pair of curtains. Jack walks up to them and opens them. He walks through and a female red fox lays there motionless. He stands in front of her with his knife in hand. He opens the hatch on her chest. Trying not to stare, he fixes a few wires and repairs the broken metal. The rebooting of computers fills the cove as Foxy's eye's begin to light up. She looked up at Jack and threw herself round him.

"Thank ye! Thank ye! Thank ye! A million time thank ye!" She shouted in joy. "I can do or have anything I want! And I want you to be my friend." She pulled Jack into a strong hug. They had a conversation for what seemed like a eternity but was truly a few minutes. Jack wrote something.

That was... Awesome.

"Thanks. Why don't you ever talk?" Jack looked at her before deciding she deserves some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

*Flashback to Jack's childhood*

Jack was sitting on his couch in the living room. His parent was strict. His father took a drinking habit after his wife left him. He beat Jack when he did a bad thing but Jack was slowly snapping and after losing his voice box he killed his dad.

"Hi dad!" Jack's voice was soft and caring but he lost it. His father was drunk again.

"SIR! NOT DAD!" He grabbed Jack by the throat and choked him. His voice box gave out halfway in to the choke.

*An hour later*

Jack has been trying to speak to his dad but couldn't. He soon realised his dad had destroyed his voice box. He was pissed and upset at the same time. A voice was talking at the back of his head.

"Your father doesn't care about you. Just kill him." The voice was convincing and Jack found himself at the door of his dad's room with a 8 inch knife in his right hand. He slowly opened the door and crept inside. He sneaked behind his dad and, in one swift motion, cut his throat. He took a job as a assassin a few years later.

*Back to the future* (Yep.)

Jack handed Foxy the long piece of paper and, after she read it, she hugged Jack tightly.

"I'm sorry for what your dad did to you." She hugged tighter. Jack wrote again.

Don't be. He got better than what he deserved.

"I love you." She whispered in Jack's ear. Jack wrote again.

Not just yet Foxy. Sorry.

Foxy looked at Jack with teary eyes before he pulled her into a hug. She returned the hug and he let go before walking to the crowd before taking the piece of paper that he showed Foxy. He walked out of Pirate's cove. He walked up to the stage before showing them the piece of paper. He walked down to the security office.

"Oh. It's you." The female security looked at Jack. Jack began to write.

Sorry about my outburst earlier. I felt threatened so I defended myself. I hope you can forgive me.

"Sure. Apology accepted." She held out her hand and Jack shook with her.

"JACK!" He heard a familiar shout. He left the guard and went to the stage. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy stood there with tears in their eyes. Chica ran up and pulled Jack into a tight hug. So tight that he squished her breasts in between them. She hugged him while the others walked up and hugged Jack as well. He returned the hug and smiled at their concern.

"Oh you poor thing!" Chica chirped still squeezing. Jack barely managed to write something.

Can't breathe.

"Oh sorry!" Chica let go and took a few steps away from Jack. Jack looked at her while breathing deeply. He wanted to start a conversation. Jack began to write again.

Thanks and don't worry. Anyway, what do you do?

"I entertain kids with Freddy and Bonnie. What is your job?" She had a smile at his idle chatter. Jack was reluctant but wrote something else that shocked Chica.

Assassin. Remember the masked figure who shot the man in this hall? That was me.

Jack looked sad. Chica stared at Jack before slowly backing away from him and walking towards Freddy and Bonnie. Jack walked back to the security office holding the paper with his past on it. He handed it to the guard who read for awhile before getting a shocked expression and looking at Jack. He wrote another question.

What's your name? Mine's Jack.

"It's Jasmine." She had a smile on her face. Jack smiled under his mask too. He didn't notice but he ended up staring at Jasmine's chest for awhile before snapping back to his senses after realizing what he did. Jasmine catches him staring a long time ago before he came back to his senses. She giggled as Jack stared at her. She felt uneasy but couldn't place it. She looked to the right door and saw Chica there.

"Aah!" Jasmine screamed before punching the door button and locking Chica out. Jack wrote something else.

Why did you lock her out?

"She tries to kill me!" Jasmine had a look of terror as Jack hit the door button. Chica stepped inside.

"Thanks Jack!" Chica pulled Jack into a quick hug before letting go and looking at the guard. "Hello!" She held her hand out and the guard reluctantly shook with her. Jack couldn't help but stare at Chica's chest as she pulled the guard into a hug forcing their chests to squish together. Jack knew that 'Mini Jack' was standing high and proud. Chica looked at Jack and saw his embaressmant. She looked at his penis and saw it erect. She giggled and let go of the guard. She seductively walked up to the guard and pushed him up against the wall. Jack wrote something else.

What are you doing?

She looked into Jack's eyes when she spoke. "I saw your member standing strong..." She slowly moved her hand to his chest and moved it down to his crotch. Chica looked at the other guard. "Want to join?" She rubbed Jack's penis through his trousers. Jasmine looked at Jack and Jack looked back. Jasmine stood up and walked up to the duo. Jasmine undid Chica's bid before removing her own shirt. Chica and Jasmine got on their knee's. Chica took Jack's dick in her mouth and Jasmine sucked and tickled his balls. Jack felt his orgasm quicker than he liked. He grabbed Chica's head and thrusted his dick all the way down her throat and shooting his load down it. Chica pulled Jack out of her mouth and kissed Jasmine, exchanging his jizz between them. Jasmine and Chica pushed their tits together and put them over Jack's cock. They simultaneously bounced up and down. Jasmine and Chica kept taking his penis's head in their mouth before Jack blew a load of jizz on their breasts. Jack pushed them off and sat down. Chica pushed him on his back. Chica stood over Jack's head and got on her knee's. Jack pushed his nose inside her pussy, his mask getting soaked. Jasmine went over to his penis and pushed down hard. His penis penetrating her sent a ear-piercing scream through the building. Chica's and Jasmine's scream were deafining and after a minute of torture both Chica and Jasmine came. The fluids on Jack's cock forced his orgasm. Chica rolled off Jack and Jasmine lay on his chest. Jack wrote something.

That was... Breathtaking.

Chica smiled and pulled Jack into another hug. Then the alarm went off.

"6AM already?" She let go and stood up before doing up her bib and walking to the stage. Jack followed and sat in one of the stalls. The guard left and Jack sat there, waiting for 12PM.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack waited and waited for 12PM. His phone went off.

You have 1 new message.

Jack checked it. A target.

Name: Mike Schmidt.

:Height: 5'8 last checked

:Weight: 197 lbs

:Current Location: Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

A picture was above the info. Jack looked into it. Now he wished he brought a gun. He stood and walked to the middle of the dining room. Mike stood there. Jack stared at Mike.

"Can I help you?" Mike stared back. Jack was in the middle of writing when...

"MIKE!" Bonnie hugged Mike. "So good to see you old friend!" Jack went wide-eyed. Could he kill their friend?

"Hey Bonnie, my man." Mike returned the hug. "How's life?"

"Amazing! We have a new friend!" Bonnie let go and pointed to Jack. Jack just stared at Mike.

"He's rather quiet isn't he?" Mike chuckled. This sent anger in Jack and he lunged at Mike tackling him to the floor. "What the fuck?" Mike looked into Jack's black souless eyes. Jack wrote a small note for Mike.

DO NOT TALK ABOUT ME BEING MUTE OR I WILL KILL YOU!

"Sorry! Jeez." Mike whispered the last word. Mike looked at Bonnie hoping for a answer. Bonnie picked Mike up and went into the parts/servicesroom to explain his occupation and his past. The time hit 12PM and everyone hopped off stage.

"MIKE!" Freddy and Chica hugged Mike deeply when he left the parts and services. "How you been?"

"Good." Jack tapped Freddy on the shoulder and showed him a note.

Someone wants me to kill Mike.

Freddy stared at Mike and Jack. Jack wrote something else.

I don't want to kill him because then you will never talk to me. But if i don't then my reputation will be damaged.

Jack and Freddy looked at each other for awhile before Freddy answered.

"Pleas don't kill Mike." Freddy had tears in his eyes. Jack wrote one last note.

I won't. But if he insults me again I will.

Jack walked back to the group leaving a sad Freddy.

"... Yeah sorry about the suit stuffing thing." Bonnie, Chica and Foxy looked sheepish.

"S'okay. Hey Jack!" Jack looked at Mike who waved at him and beckoned him to sit down. Jack walked over and sat down with them. "How's your life?" Jack wrote a long note.

My occupation is Assassin. I'm the best there is. I have no family. No friends except for Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie.

"Damn. Sorry I asked..." Mike looked away. Jack wrote again.

Don't lose a wink of sleep about it Mike.

"Well anyway, are you hungry you two?" Chica wanted to change the subject. Jack's belly roared in response. Mike shook his head. "Ill be back in a minute." Chica stood up and went to the kitchen. Jack stood up and went with her. He opened the door and was met with the smell of cooking pizza. He tapped Chica on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Oh hey Jack!" Chica waved at him. Jack waved back and wrote a note.

What are you cooking? I could help.

"Pizza!" Chica announced with glee. Jack nodded and got what was needed for the pizza. Jack and Chica worked together on the pizza. Jack accidentally pushed his face between Chica's breasts while putting the pizza in the oven. Chica, who took this as a sexual advancement, pushed Jack on to a counter. She undid her bib and pulled Jack's face between her breasts. Jack motorboated Chica for awhile until the oven went *ding*.

"We'll continue later." She whispered into Jack's ear as she pulled the pizza out. They left the kitchen and brought the pizz to the others. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy instantly started eating, Chica and Jack joining quickly. Mike just sat back and watched as the pack devoured the pizza. The security guard walked in.

"Hello everyone!" She waved.

"Hello!" Everyone but Jack replied. Jack waved. Freddy burped loudly before leaning back. Bonnie, Chica and Jack finished the rest before leaning back too. Jack wrote something.

Nice? Me and Chica made it.

"It was amazing Jack!" Freddy instantly replied. Jack nodded. Jack looked at the clock. 2:30AM. Jack wrote something and passed it to Chica.

Am I your friend?

"Of course!" Chica looked at Jack. Jack wrote another sentence.

Or something more than friend?

Chica didn't reply. Jack wrote one last time.

Do you love me?

Chica nodded before crying. Jack quickly wrote something else to calm her down.

I love you too.

Chica looked at Jack who's mask moved to show that he was smiling. Chica wrapped her arms round Jack and placed a deep, wet kiss on his mask where his lips should be in front of everyone. They all clapped and applauded for them but Foxy had tears in her eyes. Jack wrote something else for Foxy.

I love you too.

Jack smiled again and Foxy joined the hug. Foxy did the same as Chica and placed a deep, wet kiss on Jack's mask. Jack looked at both Foxy and Chica before writing something that brought a smile to Chica's face.

Should we continue what we started earlier? With Foxy?

"Oh yeah." Chica mouthed to Jack. They pulled him into Pirate's cove and undid their bras

 **OH DAT TEASE DO! Do you enjoy it so far?**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	5. Chapter 5

They were about to leap on Jack when a low moan was heard. Jack walked around and walked to the wall. The moaning was heard from behind it. He felt the wall and knocked. Hollow. He braced himself then dashed forward and shoulder barged through it. He stood up with haste and looked around. A bunch of animatronics were there. They looked exactly like the others but with rosy cheeks and the Chica rip-off had a 'let's party!' bib instead of 'let's eat!' He eyed them. Deactivated. He opened each one of their chest and found a activation switch. He turned it on and the rebooting of computers filled the room. They four animatronics slowly stretched and yawned before seeing Jack and jumping back. Jack wrote a sentence.

I won't hurt you. Who are you?

"I'm Toy Bonnie, he's Toy Freddy, she's Toy Chica and she's Mangle or Toy Foxy." 'Toy Bonnie' introduced everyone. "Where's the marionette?" Jack wrote something.

Can you find him/her?

"Yeah." Toy Freddy walked around and stopped in front of a crate. He pulled the lid off and pulled out a slim, black suit. It's mask sent a chill down Jack's spine. He walked up to it and did the same as the others. The puppet's eyes glowed then its body came to life. It yawned and streched.

"Hello you four. How are you? And who is he?" The marionette was being carried bridal style in Toy Bonnie's arms. We walked out of the hole into the main hall while Toy Bonnie explained. Freddy and Bonnie stood up.

"Who are they?" Freddy eyed their wrote a note.

They are your Toy counterparts. They are you but they look different.

"Oh. Can we trust them?" Freddy turned his head to Jack. Jack shook his head.

"You idiot!" Mike shoved Jack. "Now they will try to kill me as well as the normal one's tomorrow! No wonder your dad took your voice." Mike snapped at Jack. Jack just looked down before swiftly pulling out his knife and stabbing Mike. Jack didn't hesitate and pulled the knife from his stomach up to his face and tore him in half. Blood spewed everywhere and all over Jack and everyone else. Jack wiped the knife on one of Mike's chops and walked over to the others. He wrote before walking past them to sit down.

Ask Freddy.

Everyone looked at Freddy who gave Jack a deathstare. Jack shrugged while Freddy explained. After a explanation everyone was silent and sitting down. Chica broke the silence.

"A-Anybody h-hungry?" Everyone shook their head but Jack nodded. Chica stood up and walked into the kitchen. Jack followed. Chica was halfway through making a small pizza when Jack entered.

"How do you do it? Take a man's life and act natural like you just killed a spider." Chica held her head in her hands. Jack wrote down his answer.

I learned to live with it. At first I would try to make my kill's as clean as possible. But soon after I grew fond of blood and didn't mind seeing it so I made my kills like the other assassin's.

Chica looked at the note and cried. Jack smiled before slithering his head in between Chica's legs and rubbing her vagina with his nose. Chica was taken by surprise and leant back in ecstasy. All she could do was moan louder and open her egs wider as Jack pleasured her. Chica came on Jack's face and he wiped it off and cleaned it with a cloth. Jack wrote something.

Better?

Chica nodded before hugging Jack. Chica and Jack ended up cuddling on a chair passionately kissing and hugging. Jack and Chica's eyes felt heavy and, not long after, they were asleep on a counter.

*When Jack woke up*

Jack woke up to the sound of his phone.

You have 1 new message.

Come to the docks at 10P. Don't worry you'll be back for 12PM. -Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Jack mentally sighed before standing up and leaving a note for Chica.

*At the docks*

Jack checked his phone. Where was Jeremy? Suddenly, a bunch of men covered the exit, wielding bats and knifes. Another man stepped out from the shadows.

"Jacky boy. You have to understand the downsides of being an assassin. Such as killing a powerful mob bosses best friend." Jeremy signalled his men and in seconds Jack was surrounded. Jack was quick to react as he punched one in the face and kicked another in the stomach. He ducked under a swing and pulled out his knife before stabbing one. His ribs retracted as he was slashed with a knife. He sidestepped another attack and drop kicked a man standing up. A bat went straight into his back and he stumbled forward. He recovered quickly and drove his knife straight into the chest of one. He threw his knife in the forehead of the last remaining survivor. Jeremy saw his men dead or unconscious. He started to run but Jack pulled out his taser and tazed him. Jack walked up and picked him up on his shoulders, ingnoring the pain it took to bend.

*Back at the pizzeria*

Jack kicked open the door. He walked past the people giving him looks and walked into the kitchen. He put Jeremy down on a chair and tied him up with a piece of rope he found. He waited for 12PM.

*12PM*

Chica charged in and hugged Jack. She looked at his injuries.

"Are you okay?" Chica hugged him tightly. Jack wrote a reassurance note.

Yeah. I have the man who did this to me. Behind me.

Jack moved and Jeremy sat there. Now fully conscious with a gag in his mouth. Chica had anger in her eyes. Jack stopped her.

Don't kill him. Let's torture him. I have some tools here.

Jack pointed to an array of knives, forks, whips, chemicals and various other torture devices. Jack and Chica looked at Jeremy.

 **WHOA THERE! Yep the next chapter will have a gory torture scene that will go into detail of how Jeremy's painful death occured.**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM NOW ACCEPTING OC'S FOR THIS STORY! PM ME THE DETAIL.**

 **WHAT IS NEEDED:**

 **NAME**

 **OCCUPATION**

 **RELATIONSHIP (IF ANY)**

 **PAST**

 **PERSONALITY**

 **APPEARANCE**

 **WHAT HE/SHE WEARS**

 **And that's it. TO THE FANFICTION!**

 **HERE IS A BLOODY SCENE! SKIP TO THE NEXT SET OF BOLD LETTERS IF YOU WANT!**

Jack and Chica walked to the tools and decided what they wanted to choose. A household cleaner was first. Chica held Jeremy's eye open and Jack put the household cleaner close and sprayed it in his eye. Jeremy screamed into his gag. His eye started to water. His eye went bloodshot. They did the same to the other eye and Jeremy screamed even louder. Jack put the household cleaner down and picked up a hammer. He placed the hammer to Jeremy's dick and swung with all his force. Jeremy's balls popped and Jeremy's scream went high pitched. Jack put the hammer to his foot and brought it down. Jack put the hammer on the bench and took out a drill. He placed it at Jeremy's knee and drilled deep. Jeremy's agonizing screams were loud enough for Jack to barely hear them. Jack took the gag out of Jeremy's mouth and pulled his tongue out in between his teeth. Chica walked up and uppercutted Jeremy causing him to bite off half his tongue. Blood went everywhere and Jack put the gag back in Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy' face was covered in blood, tears and snot. Jack punched his nose causing a nosebleed. Jack pulled out a saw and placed it at Jeremy's wrist. He began to saw through Jeremy's wrist causing Jeremy to jerk constantly. Jeremy's hand soon came off and blood went everywhere. Jeremy was about to lose consciousness until Jack stabbed a strong into his heart and put led the adrenaline into his heart, jump starting it. Jeremy sprang back toconsciousness. Jack picked a scalpel and placed it at his cheek. He carved out his cheek and placed in a bowl. He did the same for the other. Jeremy was barely alive when Jack hooked up a car battery to his chair. Jack wired up a electric fence type of trap to Jeremy's chair. Jack pressed a button sending 20,000 volts through his body. His insides, skin and flesh were cooked and burned and in a matter of seconds Jeremy sat dead in a chair.

 **END OF TORTURE SCENE!**

Jack wiped the sweat from his forehead and hugged Chica. Chica returned the hug and left the kitchen with Jack. They sat down next to each other. Jack began to write.

Now are you happy?

Chica nodded and smile before kissing Jack. Jack kissed her back and stood up. He wanted to explore the pizzeria. He headed inside the Part/Services room. He saw a badly damaged suit. It had ears like Bonnie but one was broke in half. Wires and metal hung from its body. Its jaw was badly damaged and Jack saw teeth. He left the suit alone but Freddy stopped him.

"If you are wondering who that is. It's Springtrap." Freddy walked past Jack and Jack left. Jack explored the pizzeria and found where everything was. Jasmine was back. Jack walked back to the main hall and sat next to Chica again. Foxy sat next to Jack. Foxy looked sad. Jack wrote something.

What's wrong Foxy?

Foxy shook her head. Jack sneaked his hand behind her and fingered her ass. Jack wrote again.

Act natural.

Foxy nodded and looked back to the others. Freddy and the others struck a conversation while Foxy silently moaned as Jack cheered her up. She came onto his hand and he wiped it on Foxy's butt. He removed his hand and looked at Foxy. He wrote a note.

Better?

Foxy nodded and looked back. The conversation went on until 6AM. Jack stood up and left the pizzeria. The guard did the same and the animatronics, including the toy ones, walked onto the stage. Jack arrived at his house and slept on his bed dreaming about Chica and Foxy.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack woke from his dream to hear his phone ringing. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello? Hi there Jack! The night guard told me about you and your 'relationships' towards the animatronic. I need to thank you for finding us new animatronics. The kids loved the 'marionette' one. Despite its creepy appearance he is extremely popular. Anyways, come to the pizzeria at 12 tonight. Ta-Ta." He hung up. Jack scratched his head before doing his routine and getting dressed into his kit. He took his black contact lenses with him hoping to reveal his eye colour to the others. He decided to pack a pistol with him as well as a syringe of posion.

*At the Pizzeria*

Jack was just about to enter when his phone went again. Another target.

Name: Scott Cawthon.

Age: 24

Height: 6'2 last checked.

Weight: 176 lbs.

Current location: Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

Jack went wide-eyed and quickly pocketed his phons as Scott walked up to him.

"Jacky! Long time no see! How you been?" Scott hugged him. Jack had to choose.

Kill his best friend? Or risk his reputation?

*Flashback to Jack's childhood*

Jack was playing on the park. He was playing on the monkey bars when one of his hands slipped and landed on his leg awkwardly. It was bent backwards. Jack screamed and everyone laughed at him.

"Quit being a pussy!" One shouted. Scott ran over to Jack.

"You okay?" Scott looked at Jack's leg. Broken. He picked Jack up and set off for his house. When Scott arrived home he placed Jack on a sofa and dailled 999. He described Jack's injury and location, not a hour later an ambulance arrived and helped Jack onto a strechie. Jack grabbed Scott's hand.

"Thanks. Best friend." Jack went back to sleep. Scott smiled like a idiot.

 **The next two chapters will be choices such as shoot him or don't shoot him.**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	8. Chapter 7 choice A: Kill him

Jack didnt want to think so he swiftly pulled out his pistol and shot Scott straight through his head. Tears escaped his eyes as he realised what he just did. His best friend had died. By his hand. He sprinted inside the pizzeria. He sat down on the stool and sat still.

*At 12PM*

Jack hadn't moves since he sat down. Chica walked up and hugged him. Jack looked visibly shaken.

"What's wrong?" Chica rubbed his shoulder. Jack's hands fumbled and shook as he wrote.

I killed him. My best friend. Just for the fucking money!

Jack stood up and walked away from Chica. He sat on another stool and sat there, thinking. He wanted to end it all. Just put a bullet through his brain. But he couldn't leave Chica and Foxy behind. He didn't have the guts to do it. For the first time, Jack was afraid. Foxy walked up to Jack.

"Jack, can I talk to you?" Foxy looked at Jack who nodded, his face still drying the tears escaping his eye's. "Well, you've been... Neglecting me somewhat. Choosing Chica over me. I think you don't actually love me. Just acted so I wouldn't be sad. Why?" Jack looked away, his tears confirming Foxy's suspicions. "I see. In that case, I'm glad you're father took your voice!" Foxy stormed off. Jack couldn't hold it anymore. He walked up to Chica while writing.

I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I love you.

Chica looked up and Jack was holding his gun to his head. Chica went to shove him but it was to slow. The gunshot rang through the pizzeria. Jack's lifeless body fell to the floor. Chica's eye watered as her boyfriend body lay there in front of her. She closed his eye's before waling uncontrollably into her hands. Freddy and the other's did their best to calm her down but it proved to be fruitless. Chica sat next to Jack. His gun still in his hands. She thought. She could be with Jack. She picked up the gun and placed it at a weak spot in her armour. She silently mouthed the words. "I'm going to be reunited with you Jack." She pulled the trigger and her body deactivated.

*1 year later*

Everything was failing. Jack was found dead. Chica was damaged beyond repair. Jasmine quit her job. The others weren't as social with the kids and barely spoke to them. Business was going horrible and eventually they would close down.

*Closing day.*

The owner gave the deed to a bunch of wealthy business men. The animatronics were to be scrapped and sold for spare parts. Jasmine's body was found a couple of days later. The owner hanged himself soon after...

And thus ends the story of The Right Job. You got the BAD ending.

 **SUICIDE IS NEVER THE ANSWER! Let this be a lesson.**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience.**

 **Blowjob out!**


	9. Chapter 7 choice B: Spare him

Jack pushed out the thoughts of killing him and returned the hug. Fuck the reputation. He was his best friend. Jack wrote something.

How you been?

"Good! Got myself a sick job a designing games. Ever heard of Five Night's at Freddy's?" Scott and Jack chatted for awhile until Jack remembered.

Can I show you something?

"Sure!" He followed Jack inside and the animatronics streched and yawned. Jack walked in and Foxy was sleeping. He woke her up with the brushing of her fur. She purred and woke up.

"I know that look. Do you and Foxy..?" Scott's smile crept from his cheek to his other cheek.

Yeah. And I do with Chica. The night guard too.

"You lucky motherfucker!" Scott pulled Jack into a bro hug and Jack returned it. Chica walked in.

"Friend of yours Jack?" She smiled which on!y meant one thing. Jack nodded. Freddy walked in.

"Jack, can I talk to you?" Freddy poked his head in. Jack walked out and followed Freddy. "Well... Me and Bonnie have been talking about leaving. But we have no place to go. We thought maybe..." Jack passed him a note.

Yes. Follow me if you want to now or say no if you don't.

"Let's go. I'll get the others." Freddy's smile went from ear-to-ear. Jack walked to the entrance. Freddy soon appeared with the others. Jack kicked open the door and the animatronics followed him to his secret hideout. He arrived and took the elevator down. The animatronics were happy and didn't stop hugging or kissing Jack. Jack went his room. Foxy and Chica followed.

"Thanks Jack!" She laid with Foxy on Jack's bed. He laid with them. He slowly went to sleep. He knew one thing.

Tomorrow he would show them his face.

And thus ends the story of The Right Job. You got the GOOD ending.

 **THIS IS THE END! But will be continued in another fanfic.**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**

 **EDIT: People love this fan fiction eh? I might get rid of The Right Time and add it on to this. Maybe. If you PM me to continue this.**


	10. Chapter 8

Jack woke up. Chica and Foxy lay beside him, sleeping soundly. He relaxed into his bed. A few groans were coming from the hall. Jack carefully stood up, using his expertise at being sneaky. He tip-toed into the hall. What he saw was a shocker.

Freddy and Bonnie were going at it. Freddy had Bonnie in a kiss so that he wouldn't moan too loud. Bonnie bounced on Freddy while masturbating himself. Jack didn't want the girls to know. He took a silent deep breath and knocked on the wall. Freddy and Bonnie looked at Jack just standing there. A shocked look on his face, or at least the parts that you could see. Freddy and Bonnie jumped off each other and sat down on the sofa incredibly embarrassed.

"How long were you there?" Freddy cringed for the answer. Jack walked slowly while writing.

Long enough. It's okay for you two to love each other. I've nothing against it.

Freddy and Bonnie looked up. Jack nodded and wrote one last time.

Finish what you were doing but do it quietly and before mourning. The girls won't let you hear the end of it.

Freddy and Bonnie pulled each other into another kiss while Bonnie straddled Freddy. Jack looked away and walked into his room. He lay with the girls again and listened carefully for the moans. A few could barely be heard. Good.

 **MORE WILL BE ADDED! Don't worry. I wanted to get this out so you guys and gals knew I would write another.**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	11. Chapter 9

Bonnie kept the kiss strong as he knelt on Freddy. He rubbed his and Freddy's penis at the same time. Freddy moaned into his lovers mouth. Bonnie placed Freddy's mettalic penis at his anal cavity. They both synchronised and pushed hard. Bonnie quite literally screamed into Freddy's mouth. They both smiled. It was gonna be a long night.

*In the mourning*

Jack woke up again. He shook Foxy and Chica awake. They all walked down to the kitchen. Jack made some basic food. Everyone started to eat in awkward silence. A knock at the door. Jack stood up and walked to the front door. He opened.

"Hello Jack. People say that they saw you taking the animatronics away from the pizzeria. Is this true?" The man wore a suit. Jack wrote an argument.

This is false information sir. It must have been someone who looked like me. People have tended to copy my clothing as of late.

"I see. Well can I take a look around your house?" The man was stubborn. Jack nodded and walked away from the door. The man was alone. Good. He walked into the kitchen. The animatronics were all there. "So you did steal them!" The man jabbed Jack with a finger. "They need to come home now." The man scowled st Jack.

"We are home! We are not going back to that shithole of a pizzeria!" Foxy slammed her fist into the table.

"You are going back where you belong!" The man activated a switch and the animatronics screeched in pain. Jack didn't hesitate and stabbed the man with the syringe of poison. He injected it and the man writhed in pain. His screeches and wails slowly quietened as the poison ate away at his insides. The man lay there. The switch deactivated and Jack smashed it. The animatronics thanked Jack and he hugged them. Another knock. Jack readied his gun and opened the door. Another man. Dressed in a purple trenchcoat.

"Hi there! My name's Vincent but everyone calls me 'The purple guy.' Because I like to wear purple." The man held out his hand as if to shake. Jack shook and the man's phone went. "Oh that's Vera! Gotta go. See ya neighbor!" Jack waved him goodbye.

Where had he heard the name 'The Purple Guy' before?

 **I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	12. Chapter 11

Jack was brought back to Earth when his phone went. A phone call.

"Hello?" A male voice. Jack didn't respond but rapped his knuckles on a small night stand. "Hey Jack! You don't know me but I need your help. I'll come around tomorrow. Knock on the table twice if yes. Once for no." Jack knocked twice. He heard the phone line die. He put his phone back in his pocket. He wanted to show the others something. He walked to Foxy and Chica. They were chatting until Jack walked up.

"Hi Jack!" Foxy greeted Jack. Jack wrote.

I want to show you something.

Chica and Foxy looked up. Jack put his hands behind his head finding the bottom of his mask. Jack looked at Chica and Foxy before pulling the mask from his head. His blonde quiff bounced up. He removed his black contacts and his green eyes glistened in the light. His stubble made him look badass. His scar from the top to the bottom of his right eye shown and made him look like a old war veteran. His white skin fit him perfectly. The scab from his neck still hadn't disappeared. His left eye was completely blank. No pupil or anything. Just white.

"What happened to your eye?" Chica looked at Jack. Jack wrote.

Bad assassination.

Jack continued his story.

*Flashback to Jack's younger years.*

Jack was stalking his target. She walked past many men and women. She pulled her phone up. She listened and responded with some yes's and mhm's. All of a sudden some bodyguards jumped Jack. Jack was still surprised when a pole hit him smack bang on the eye. The bodyguards and target still fell victim to Jack. But his eye was unsaveable and was replaced by a white empty souless eye.

*Forward to the present*

"Oh." Chica looked down in shame. Jack put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Jack got a devious thought.

I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow.

Chica smiled before tapping Foxy and picking up Jack. They walked into Jack's bedroom and placed him down. They removed their clothing and sat next to Jack. They stripped Jack of his clothing. Chica and Foxy both crouched round Jack's erect member. They began slowly licking it from head to bottom. The pleasure sent a shiver up Jack's spine. His penis twitched. He felt a warm tongue slide across it and realised that Foxy had deepthroated had disappeared but when Jack lookedup all he could see where two folds. Guessing it was Chica he rubbed the side of her leg. Slowly but surely he moved his rubbing up her leg.

"Stop teasing me!" Chica moved herself closer to Jack's hand. Jack chuckled in his head? He moved her hand up her chest keeping his teasing intentions. Chica started to whimper, her juicesspraying on Jack's chest. He softly grabbed the tip of her nips. She moaned in response. His nose dragged along her lips as he groped her chest harder and harder. His pleasure went higher as Foxy began to bob her head even quicker up and down Jack's cock. Her hands found Jack's balls and she barely trickled them. This surprised Jack and he accidentally jabbed his tongue inside Chica. She screamed in agreement. She grinded against Jack's tongue. He began to grope harder and harder as his pleasure increased. Chica couldn't handle anymore and squirted her cum on Jack's face. She rolled off and Foxy took Jack out her mouth. She seductively crawled up Jack. She stopped face-to-face. Her lips connected with Jack's as she rubbed his manhood against her womanhood. She made sure he couldn't move. She put his tip against her and pushed him inside of her. She moaned aloud. She moved slowly. Jack's attempts at getting her to move faster were in vain as she had him locked down.

"Revenge for Chica..." Foxy whispered in Jack ear. She moved slower and slower over time. Jack lust grew too strong and he got him and Foxy in a doggy position and placed his cure at Foxy's ass. She whimpered as Jack pushed in. Her scream came of that of pain when he entered. Jack waited for her for the pain to subside. Some tears escaped her but when the pain subsided she tapped Jack. Jack's thrust were strong and slow. Her anal walls tight end and loosened as he tightness proved too much and he came inside Foxy. He laid down next to her. Jack pulled both of them into a hug and drifted to sleep. One last thought crossed Jack.

What did that man want?

 **Mystery! The mystery man will be revealed next chapter!**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience.**

 **Blowjob out!**


	13. Chapter 12

A knock at the door. Jack jumped out of bed and slipped on a white ski mask, some white eye contacts, a white suit, a white tie, a white shirt, some white suit pants. He walked out and opened the door. A military humvee was waiting and a man was there.

"Jack?" He looked at Jack through black sunglasses. Jack nodded. "I need your help. Can I come in?" He looked behind Jack. Jack walked out of the doorway and he walked inside. Jack sat on a white sofa and the man sat opposite to him. "I'll be straight with you. My name is Henry. The nerds at the base have discovered a alternate dimension. They've discovered a way to get there but some nerds over there as well think that we are there to destroy them. We want to prove them wrong but whenever negotiations happen they always gun us down. I'm building a team to eviscerate the ultimate threat over there to get them on our side. We need to kill Mary." That name brought back bad memories.

*Flashback to Jack's childhood*

Jack and his brother were playing a game of uno with their mother. Their dad was outside building a surprise for his bro's birthday. Suddenly, a window smashed. His mother was kicked to the floor. He and his brother were subdued and tied up. His dad had the same fate. A group of masked men and a woman stood in front of them.

"Where is it?" The masked woman walked to Jack's dad.

"Fuck off!" His dad blurted.

"I try to be nice..." She pulled out a gun and shot Jack's bro in his leg. His brother screeched in pain and tears escaped his eyes.

"I'll tell you! Just stop..." His dad hung his head. "In my safe, behind the painting of my wife. The code is 1987." 1987. The birth date of his dad.

"Now was that so hard? You go." She turned around. A man ran up and Jack heard the opening of a safe.

"Who is that dad?" Jack dragged himself closer to his dad.

"Mary and her gang of pussies. They want something from me. And I gave it to them." Jack's dad looked away. The man came back.

"Here you go!" He tossed it to her. She caught it and they left. My brother was extremely quiet.

"Hey bro?" Jack put his head closer to his brothers chest. No heartbeat.

*To the present*

Jack listened carefully. When Henry finished Jack had decided.

Yes. I will help.

"Great! Here." Henry handed Jack a earpiece. He put it on his ear. "Press the button on the side." He pressed it.

"What does it do?" The earpiece spoke Jack's exact thoughts. It had his voice too. "Whoa!"

"It reads your thoughts and speaks for you. With your voice. I gave it to you for obvious reasons. Come on. The faster we start the faster we finish." Henry stood up. Jack walked with him until he remembered. He pressed the button so it reads it every time.

"How long will we be gone?" Jack stood still.

"3 years." Henry looked back. Jack nodded slowly and walked to the girls. Bonnie and Freddy were chatting in the corner. Jack wrote for them.

I don't know how to put this. I'm... Leaving for 3 years. I will come back though.

"Why?" Chica's eyes were very wet. Jack wrote.

To end avenge someone. And remember.

"Remember what?" Foxy looked at Jack. Jack walked out. He stopped at the doorway.

"I love you." Jack looked back and spoke before leaving. He walked out with Henry and they both got in the humvee. They set off for the base. Jack soon fell into a slumber.

 **NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE POKEMON!**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	14. Chapter 13

*In Jack's nightmare*

Jack was walking towards his house. He opened the door. Everything had been scratched scattered and destroyed as if someone was in a struggle. He looked everywhere. No one. He walked towards his bedroom. He opened the door. He walked in and Chica and Foxy were tied to chairs. He tried to move but his body disobeyed. He couldn't move. Freddy and Bonnie came out from the darkness and walked over to Foxy and Chica. Freddy and Bonnie tortured them in front of Jack. Jack was powerless to help. Then he woke up.

*The real world*

Jack opened his eyes.

"Wake up. We're here." Henry climbed out. Jack followed. They walked through the gates of the base. Jack followed Henry through various rooms. Weapons testing, scientists working, training and others. They walked to a door labeled: Secret project ahead! Handle with extreme care!. They opened it and walked inside. A portal lay in the middle of the room. Scientist walked with notepads, test tubes filled with weird liquids. Henry walked to the portal. Jack followed.

"Hey Neil! Is it ready?" Henry shouted.

"Yeah!" A voice came back.

"Ready Jack?" Henry looked at Jack.

"As I'll ever be." Jack looked back. They took a deep breath. And stepped inside the portal.

*An hour later*

Jack woke up. He was lying down in a bed. His attire was still on. He looked around. This place looked oddly familiar. Then the door opened. A woman with red hair and a nurse outfit inside.

"Hello! How are you feeling?" Her voice was familiar too.

"Nurse Joy?" Jack looked up in dismay. She nodded and walked over too Jack.

"Do you feel well?" She looked at Jack who nodded. Jack's confusion was evident on his face. She giggled and stood up. Jack stood up too. He walked into the hall. His ribs had a slight stinging but he was fine. He signed any paperwork and documents before leaving. He walked around town. People were walking around. He decided to test something out. There was some tall grass outside of town. He walked into it. He walked and walked when something rustled a bush. A noise, something like awhimper, came from the general direction. He snuck in the direction. He crouched behind a bush. An Eevee came running from the bushes. One of its paws was red. A trainer came running from the bushes. Jack stood up and walked forwards.

"Hey pal! You seen a Eevee running through here?" He asked Jack.

"Did it have a injured paw?" Jack looked around. The Eevee hid in some shrubbery.

"Yeah you seen her?" He looked around.

"Yeah she went-." Jack started before punching him straight in his nose, knocking him out instantly. "That's what you get." He walked over to the Eevee. She stepped out into the open, allowing Jack to look at her.

"Thanks!" She looked happy.

"Your welcome." Jack knelt down. Jack looked at heir injuried paw. "May I?" She nodded and lifted her paw up. A small piece of wood was stuck in it. He put his fingers on it. He swiftly yanked it out. She gave a yelp. Jack held up the bloodied piece of wood.

"Do you want to come with me?" She looked at him. "To my nest? My father would want to thank you." Jack nodded. She turned around and walked away. He followed.

*about half an hour later*

They came upon a nest. The Eevee hopped into it. Some talking was heard until 3 more Eevee's left the den. They looked at Jack. They spoke upon themselves until one walked up to him.

"Did you knock out the trainer that tried to catch my daughter?" He looked up. Jack knelt down.

"Yes sir." Jack kept to the point and respective.

"Then I should thank you. If you hadn't come by then my daughter would have become a trainers pokemon." He held out a paw. Jack put the paw between his index and thumb and shook. "My final request would be..." He trailed off. He took one last breath before. "Can my daughter come with you?"

"If she wants to." Jack didn't refuse because she had no place to stay if he denied. The Eevee walked away and back to the others. Minutes later the same female Eevee ran to Jack and tackled him to the floor in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She held him the hug for awhile.

"Your welcome. But we need to get going. I don't want to attract unwanted attention." Jack pushed her off him. The sun was starting to set. "In fact scratch that. We need to stay here one **last** time. Don't worry about me. I learned how to live in the wild." He stood up. He climbed up a tree and stopped st the leaves. He cut off the biggest ones. He cut them up into a pile and placed them on the floor. After about a couple hours a small they was constructed and Jack stepped inside. The Eevee followed.

"Can I sleep with you Jack?" She looked around.

"Sure. Lay here." He pointed next to him and the Eevee lay there. She fell asleep rather quick. Jack followed soon after.

 **CROSSOVER!** **Did you like it?**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	15. Chapter 14

*In the Eevee's dream*

Jack looked at me. A smile spread across his face. His hand leaves his side and brushes over my nips. A moan escapes my lips as he tugs and brushes them with his fingers. His face draws closer to my chest as his hand travels down my stomach to my vagina. His finger glides along my pussy and his tongue goes round my tits. A moan escapes my lips. I scream as his finger enters me at the same time as he sucks on my nips. His finger grinds inside me and his saliva drips on my milkers. My moans grow louder as he moves his finger round and round, sometimes brushing against my walls. His mouth wraps around my tits and he starts to pull them inside his mouth. My climax is coming quick. He slides another finger inside me and I climax on his hand. I feel someone shaking me. I wake up and Jack is shaking me awake.

*In the real world*

Jack woke up and streched. He looked down and the Eevee lay there. A liquid flowing from her vagina. She was having a wet dream. He shook her gently and she woke up. She looked up and quickly hid her head in embaressment. Jack crawled out of the tent and stood up. His earpiece began to ring like a phone. He pressed a button.

"Yellow?" He thinks and the earpiece speaks for him.

"Jack! Glad you're alive! Anyway we've discovered a small remote house that is known to have people and pokemon disappear around the area. I need you to investigate it and report any findings." The earpiece went dead. A map appears in front of Jack. It points at a small area near this nest. He walks back to the makeshift tent.

"Are you coming Eevee?" He kneels in front of the exit. She sits up and walks out.

"Yeah. And it's Lauren." She stands next to Jack and he stands up. "Hang on. I need to tell my mum and dad." She runs back to the den and walks inside. A few minutes later she reappears and sits next to Jack. Jack looks up and begins to walk with Lauren hot on his heels.

*ten minutes later*

Jack quickly knelt behind some bushes and shrubbery. He looked over the bush and a man covered in green camoflouge walked inside the log cabin. He walked to the door. He pulled out his packed pistol and stood in front of the door. He kicked it open and pointed his gun inside. A man sat on a chair heard the crash and turned around with his pistol drawn. Jack shot him without warning. He lay underneath the bed. Two more men came from the cellar. They frantically searched for Jack. He dove from underneath bed and unloaded 3 rounds between both of them. He grabbed the clip from one's carcass and reloaded. He walked down into the cellar and was met with something hard hitting the side of his face. He stumbled and something kicked his gun from his hand. He first reaction was to jump back but ignored and surprised the attacker with a uppercut. The shadowed attacker took a few steps back. It was a burly black man. Jack kept on the offensive and started his onslaught with some jabs to the side of the head. He went for a axe kick but the man sweeper his one foot and he fell to his side. He kickflipped and stood up. The man pulled out a machete and swung it from head height. Jack ducked and sent a punch into the man's stomach. The man held his stomach, dropping his machete he appeared to be gassed. Jack picked up the large knife and swung it. The man's desperate attempt made Jack cut both of his hands off. He cried as he laid on the floor. Jack stood him up and raised the machete high above his head. The man was dazed and didn't react until Jack brought it down. It sliced halfway into this shoulder. He yanked it out and did the same. This time cutting the shoulder off and digging halfway through his chest. Jack did it one final time and cut the man's chest in half. The corpse flopped to the floor and Jack dropped the knife. He looked around. A large cell with some humans and pokemon inside. They were shaken. Jack walked to the lock and pulled out his Skeleton Key. He picked the lock and opened the door. The slaves ran past Jack and ran from the house. Jack's white clothes were bloodstained red.

"Bad day to wear white." Jack rolled his eyes and left the cabin. He was met by a deathhug from Lauren. She let go and they walked back to the nest. They arrived in ten minutes and they walked to Jack's makeshift tent. They stooped when a male voice was heard.

"A nest?" A trainer walked from the bushes. "Sweet!" He pulls out a ultra ball and throws it at Lauren's dad. Jack caught the pokebsll and crushes it in his hands. He looked at the trainer.

"Run. Only warning." Jack's hands grabbed something inside his jacket. The machete from earlier. It was still bloodstained. The trainer legged it from Jack and tripped over a few things until he was out of sight. Jack put the machete inside his jacket once again. His clothes needed washing. A waterfall appeared on his map. He shrugged and walked towards it. He arrived in 30 seconds. He washed the machete, then his clothes that were covered in red. He couldn't resist the temptation and took off all his clothing except his mask and contacts and hopped inside the lake. He swam before getting undressed and drying himself with some leaves he found. He slipped into his clothes and headed back to the nest. He came back and lay in the tent. Lauren was already asleep when he walked in. He lay next to her and passed out.

 **NOW THAT WAS INTERESTING!**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	16. Chapter 15

Lauren was the first to awaken. She streched and snuggled up to Jack. She had fallen in love with Jack even though she didn't know much about him. Jack's eyes fluttered open. He sat up. The Eevee snuggled up to him didn't notice him wake up. He ruffled the fur on her head. She purred slightly and rearranged her fur. They crawled out of his tent for the final time.

"Well. Today's the day we set off. Ready?" Jack looked down.

"As soon as I tell my parents." Lauren ran to the den and stepped inside. Jack felt curious and walked close to the entrance. A conversation was heard.

"... You do realise that he can make you carry kits?" The father obviously.

"I know! I love him the same. I want to carry his offsprings." Lauren this time.

"Lauren dear, you are too young to have that responsibility. If you want to mate then make sure he cums outside." The mother.

"Well anyways, stay safe and tell him how you feel. Bottled feelings are a major distraction and depressing thing. Love you. Goodbye." Father again. Lauren walked out soon after.

"What was that all? Mate with who?" Jack looked closely into Lauren's eyes. Lauren went bright red. He held this eye contact for about 12 seconds before breaking it. Jack looked around, seeing a slight glint from behind Lauren. "What's that liquid behind you?" She looked even more nervous. Jack decided that was enough questions and stood up. He walked in the direction he thought was town. He tapped his earpiece.

"Hello?" Henry's voice.

"Henry. The cabin was used to hold slaves, both human and pokemon, for selling and/or departure. Maybe even execution. I saved the slaves and killed everyone there though." Jack's thoughts were processed into words.

"Great job! I have nothing for the moment but I'll get back to you when I do. Bye." The line died.

"Nothing to do. Great." Jack rolled his eyes, though not visible through his white eye contacts. "We should find a place to stay the night." Jack and Liren walked for about an hour until they came across a small town. A volcano was off in the distance. A place to find a charizard. Jack smiled at the thought. His attraction to charizard grew when he figured out he would be able to physically see and touch them. Scratch the touch part. "Want to go have a tour of the volcano? It's probably the only thing with a nice view."

"Sure. Might as well." Lauren shrugged and followed Jack as he walked to the volcano.

*At the top*

Jack and Lauren sat down on a rock. The view was mezmorizing. Jack smelt something. It was behind him. It wasn't Lauren. He followed the scent. He went behind a large rock and was met with a shocking and arousing sight. A charizard was laying there. Her claw sliding between her legs. She was moaning rather loudly. Jack's erection was visible from the outside. Jack's hormones were going crazy. Eventually, he couldn't hold it anymore. He walked into plain sight of her, looking away. He turned around and pretended to be shocked at her. The charizard stood up. Jack stared at her face, just barely resisting to look down. She walked up to him. She pushed him on his back. She sat atop of him. She undid his trousers then pulled his boxers off. He dived up and pushed her on her back. He alligined his penis with her lips. She squeaked when he touched her. He pushed inside. Soon he hit her hymen. He looked at her and she nodded. He took her virginity. A tear escaped her. Jack leant in and kissed her. She bucked after about a minute. Jack took the hint and began to thrust. Her moans grew louder. He thruster as she grinded. He pulled out and she looked at him. He brought himself to her asshole. She yelped as he touched it. She moved around and finally settled in a comfy position. He rubbed her vagina with his finger while teasing her ass. She bested him and made him thrust inside her using her feet. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she winced and yelped. Jack kissed her for about 2 minutes. The tightness didn't allow him to move. Eventually her muscles relaxed a bit and he thruster. Her tongue hung from her mouth and she moaned over and over. Suddenly, a ear piercing shreik was sent forth as she orgasmed. Her fluids running down Jack as well as the almost unbearable tightness proved Jack's orgasm too. Jack laid on the charizard's chest. Somehow, he pulled out and stood up. He put his suit back on.

"Good day to wear white." He grins. "Hey charizard?" She looks at Jack. "Do you want to come with me on my adventure?" She nods. "You can talk you know."

"You wouldn't be able to understand me." She hangs her head.

"I can understand you though." Jack lifts her head up. She hugs him. "Come on then." Jack and her stand up and walk back to the spot that Lauren and Jack were sitting at. She stared at Jack.

"Are you done?" She looked angry. "Are you gonna go for round 2?" He looks back at the charizard.

"We're done. Sorry I left you alone." Jack rubs the back of his neck. "Anyway, let's get back to town. Come on you two." Jack walked forward and they followed back to town. Jack smiled at how lucky he is to be able to have sex with pokemon. A dream may can't have.

 **AND THAT'S THAT!**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	17. Chapter 16

When Jack and the others reached the town, Jack checked into the hotel. Using thet money Henry gave him, he paid the receptionist and he led them to a room. Jack opend the door and flopped on the bed without removing his clothing. Lauren followed shortly after. The Charizard picked them both up. She slid underneath them and laid them on her chest. The Charizard felt her stomach buldge slightly. Jack had made her pregnant somehow. She slept rather easily.

*In the mourning*

Jack rubbed his eyes. He got off the bed, or Charizard, and got up. His earpiece rang. He tapped the button and listened.

"Jacky! I've got something for you! Mary is suspected to get most of her money from dealing drugs. I'll send you the coordinates of one but expect heavy resistance. I'll point out a gun shop near you." The line died. Lauren and the Zard woke from their slumber and looked up at Jack.

"Come on you two. We got a mission." Jack walks out.

"Mission?" The Zard looks at Lauren.

"I'll explain on the way." Lauren hopped off the be Jack followed the pointer and arrived at a gun shop. He brought a Remington shotty bogotty. A few clips for his pistol. A PDW-50 with laser sight. A stainless steel knife. He paid and left. Jack walked towards the location, getting the eye from some people but who wouldn't at a man armed to the teeth, of the deal. He arrived several minutes before the meeting. He smiled. He picked up Lauren and quickly climbed a drain pipe and climbed to the top of a building. He set up the trap and waited. The Zard flied up after him. He waited for the remaining time and few cars pulled up. A large group of men walked into the alleyway. Two carrying cases, presumably one with money and the other drugs. Jack aimed his PDW automatic down into the alleyway. This deal would go south so he waited for the right time. Just as Jack suspected the man with the money was shot by the man with the drugs and his bodyguards shot the money man's guards. Jack seized the opportunity and let his bullet hose loose. He pumped the drugs and the men full of lead and they dropped dead. The cops would have been misled somewhere if the deal was meant to go south. Jack climbed down with Lauren in tow and the Zard flying after him. Jack wrote for the first time in a while.

It's been so long. Almost too long. Right Mary? -Jack.

He knew Mary would figure out her men wouldn't respond for a while and she would get suspicious. Jack took the briefcase of money, checking first and confirming it, he left the alleyway. He arrived in town later that day. The eyes returned and he checked into the more luxurious hotel. He paid with the drug money and entered his new apartment. Looked like a room fit for a king. He raided the fridge and cooked some food. Lauren and the Zard had a long talk in the bedroom, obviously about Jack's past or at leat what she knew. He wolfed it down, pulled his mask down, and walked into the bedroom. Lauren looked rather stressed about something and the Zard appeared to be comforting her. Jack sat next to them.

"What's wrong?" Jack looked at Zard.

"She won't tell me." She shrugged.

"Zard. Can you *sniff* leave me and J-Jack alone?" She looked at Zard and she left. Lauren looked at Jack. Her tears flowed down her face before stopping. "Jack. I... I don't know how to say it. I. I want t-to... Want to ... Mate. I'm in... Heat." Her tears flowing down her face even harder.

"So, let's find you a mate!" Jack stood up.

"With you." She whispered just enough for Jack to hear it. He stopped dead in his tracks. Lauren wanted. To mate with him? He slowly turned around. He felt sad and remorse for her suffering on being unable to mate in her time of need.

"As much as I'd like to help you. I've a woman waiting for me." He looked at her. She gave him puppy eyes and started to whimper. Jack's body fell under a weird influence. He moved towards Lauren and his hand had a mind of his own. His hand traveled down her leg and glided over her slit.

"What are you *moan* doing?" She looked at Jack.

"I can't stop." Jack strained against the influence. His face showing he was in a struggle. His hand put the middle finger up and jammed it all the way down Lauren's virgin depths. She screamed in pleasure and leaned onto his hand. Jack broke free of the influence and pulled his finger out of Lauren.

"I'm s-sorry." Jack wiped his finger on his suit jacket. Thank god it was white. Lauren looked at Jack with the same eyes. Jack fell under the influence but this time it was powerful. He could feel why it was so strong. Desperation, love and lust all mixed. His finger jammed inside her again. She screamed again. He began to thrust again with his finger. His other hand traveled to his package and pulled down his trousers and boxers. He pushed her onto her back. He lined himself up with her and slowly pushed in deep. He went deeper until her hymen was found. He didn't wait and punched through it. He went even deeper and she screamed in agony.

"JACK STOP!" She screamed. Jack stopped and looked at her. She looked back at him. He waited and waited. Her pain subsided and he kept staring. "Continue?" Jack put himself back inside her and began to thrust. She moaned loudly and let Jack take her. She needed more speed. "Faster!" Jack obeyed and thruster even faster. She moaned even louder. She jerked and jerked until she arched her back and screamed. Her first orgasm. She relaxed and Jack restarted his thrusts. He soon scrunched his face. "Inside!" He nodded and thrusted with all his might. Oh how her screams and moans were music to Jack's came deep in her womb and held her there for about a minute. He snapped out of the trance and looked at Lauren.

"The hell did you do to me?" He dressed himself again.

"I don't know." She looked away but was secretly happy that she mated with her love and was soon to be a mother.

"Do it again and see what happens." He turned her head around and stared into his eyes. The white contacts adding to the menacing tone. She nodded slightly scared. Jack let her go and stood up to head to the shower. After cleaning off and cleaning his clothes he finished drying them and slipped them on. He walked out and dove on the bed. Lauren snuggled on his chest. The Zard appeared and laid next to Jack. Jack nodded off. He couldn't help but smile. He secretly enjoyed fucking Lauren.

 **ANNNNND IT'S DONE!**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	18. Chapter 17

**THANKS FOR OVER 4,000 VIEWS! AS A REWARD YOU GET AN EXTRA** **EXTRA E** **XTRA LONG CHAPTER!**

The Zard awoke. Morning sickness, the first signs of pregnancy. She quietly stood up and walked into the bathroom. She vomited and stood back up. She left and got back into bed. Hopefully, it would die down soon.

*an hour later*

Jack woke up. He looked down at Lauren. A sudden memory...

*Flashback to Lauren's den*

"You do realise he can make you carry kits?" The Father.

"I know! I love him the same. I want to carry his offspirngs." Lauren.

*To the present*

Lauren had awoke during Jack's flashback. She shook her head and looked up at Jack. He looked a million miles away. He shook his head too and looked at Lauren.

"Your pregnant. Aren't you?" Jack had a stern look in his eyes. Lauren was surprised at the sudden question but nodded slowly. Jack groaned and laid back in bed. "Wait. Does that mean that Zard is preggo too?" He looked at her. Her stomach starting to buldge. He groaned even louder. He felt sad that he would have to leave them. Yet happy he would be a father. He got a sudden idea.

"You know that girl I have waiting for me?" Jack petted her belly softly. She nodded. "Well I can bring her in here. If it's okay with you." She yipped slightly. He chuckled and got up. She got on her belly and stood up. She hopped down and followed Jack quietly as he walked into the shower. He undressed but left his mask and contacts on. She grew wet when she saw his member. He jumped in the shower and cleaned himself. Lauren felt entranced by his exposure. She fingered herself and moaned silently. She didn't notice Jack getting out and noticing her. He chuckled and moved his hand to her slit. He pushed her paw away and fingered her instead. She woke from her daydream and she looked at Jack. The sudden pleasure sending a shiver up her spine. She moaned as her walls wrapped around Jack's finger. He pumped it while turning it. His other left the towel and rubbed her clit, his towel dropping to his feet. She opened her mouth to scream but was silenced when Jack kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around his and they fought for dominance. Lauren soon grew tired and she relaxed her tongue. His tongue invadedonce more. She went wide-eyed as his finger prodded her ass. She didn't have time to react to the sudden change as he plunged it inside her. She screamed into his mouth again and she came instantly. She clenched her buttcheeks and walls around his finger and sprayed herself all over Jack's hand. He wipes it on his suit pants. He gets dressed and helps Lauren back to the bed. Jack's earpiece rang again.

"Hello?" Jack thinks and the earpiece rings.

"Hello Jack." A female voice.

"Hey Mary! Find your dealers? Did the deal go well?" He sounded happy.

"Fuck you Jack! I should have killed you then. I'm gonna make it ten times worse when I see you." She was pissed.

"Like to see you try. Toodlepip m'lady." He disconnected the line. He laughed at her anger. The earpiece again.

"Mary?" Jack rubbed his chest after laughing so hard.

"No Henry. I've called to check up on you. How are you?" He was unusually calm after Jack just called him Mary. Normal Henry would've asked why he called him Mary.

"You aren't Henry. Bye." He killed the line again. He put his earpiece on mute. He walked back to Lauren. She was napping on the bed. Zard was sleeping still on the bed. He walked around and made some food. He ate then walked back into the bedroom. He shook both Zard and Lauren awake.

"Come on you two. Time to get up." He shook Zard harder than Lauren. They both groaned and tried to go to sleep again. "Being pregnant is a pain I know. But you have to get up now." He shook them again. They groaned again before standing up and stretching. Lauren hopped to the left of Jack and Zard on his right. They walked back through town. He still had the case of drug money and his own money as well so they would be good for a while. Jack walked out the front door and onto the road where his second venture begins.

 **Would end here but let's continue**

Jack walked and walked. A large town appearing in the distance. Jack decided that would be their next stop. They walked towards it and reached it after about 3 minutes. Jack walked in and immeadiatly checked into a fancy hotel. He paid, opened the door ansd plopped on the bed. He, Zard and Lauren were all tired. Jack got off and told them that they can wait here if they want. They accepted and Jack walked back into town. He walked around, entering various common stores and pokecenters. He stopped at one tall building. A sign on the front saying:

Lavender town's pokemon graveyard.

Jack's blood ran cold. Pokemon could die? He shook his head and walked past it. Something brushed his chest. It took form. A ghost pokemon. A Frostlass.

"What are you doing in the warm?" He was kinda scared to find out why. His fears were realized when...

"My clan kicked me out. I need a place to stay." A she.

'Of course.' He thinks faster than he talks. "I feel like a fucking daycare. You can come with me if you like." He rubs her shoulder. She was fucking freezing! Then again, being an Ice-type it's mutual.

"Yay!" She hugs Jack. He beckons her to follow and she does so. He walks back to his hotel room. He opens the door and steps inside. Zard and Lauren were both on the sofa, chatting with each other.

"Hey you two, new guest arrival. A Frostlass." He taps them on the shoulder. They turn around and see the Frostlass. They smile. Jack walks off while they introduce themselves. Small parts of their conversation were heard but only some was important.

"Are you two pregnant?" Frostlass.

"Yeah. We found a mate." Zard.

"Mate? With who?" Frostlass again.

"Jack. The one who allowed you to stay." Lauren with a small giggle on the side.

"Jack? Didn't think he was into that. Guess that makes my plans easier." Frostlass a thrice time.

"Plans? Planning to mate with him?" Zard a second time.

"Maybe." Frostlass served her main course (her plans) and put a little giggle on the top. Small amounts of giggles were heard every now and then. Jack came back from the kitchen carrying some food. He put some down and went to grab the other two plates. He returned and put the last ones down. They ate in awkward silence. Jack caught some stares from Frostlass. She would go red if she stared too long or was caught staring. Everyone finished and Jack took the plates in to the kitchen. He came back and Lauren and Zard were sitting on the sette. They fell asleep on each other. Jack climbed into his bed and Frostlass appeared beside him.

"Explains the cold." He chuckles. She giggles and turns around. Jack laughed and put his arm around. "You can face me if you want." He didn't know why he said it but felt compelled to. She turned around and faced him. Jack looked into her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Frostlass followed after.

*midnight*

She was dying to mate with Jack. It was winter and her heat had come around yesterday. She carefully pulled the covers off both of them and she got on top of Jack. She pulled his suit pants off. His boxers following short after. He was flaccid. She needed to fix that. She pulled it up and placed the head in her mouth. Jack woke up instantly. He looked at Frostlass. She had taken his dick in her.

"Explains the cold again." He tapped her shoulder. She moved down his penis. The unbearable cold and her mouth nearly made Jack cum right there but he needed to put some endurance behind it. She took him to the hilt. She pulled to the head just to go back down. He grunted. She went faster every time he made a noise. She brought her second hand up and wrapped it around his balls. This end him over the edge and he came in her throat. She swallowed half and the rest drooped down her chest and stomach. She climbed him and pushed him down. He lay down and she climbed onto his waist. She rubbed her slit lover his penis. He shivered and grinded against her. She moaned in reply. She pulled off and placed the head at her entrance. She squeaked and pushed down. She yelped and twitched as he entered. He pushed in and stropped at her barrier. He looked up. Her simple reply was thrusting down. He broke the barrier and she let a few tears lose. He pulled her into a hug to calm her down. She kissed Jack and adjusted to him. The pain subsided and she broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva holding them together. It broke and fell on Jack. She pushed down again and took him to the base. She lifted herself up and left go. She squeaked as Jack filled her back up. He tunnel was still adjusting. He lifted her back up and let her go. She was on the brink of orgasm. He chuckled then wrapped his arms around her stomach. He thruster inside while lifting her up and pulling her down. She couldn't hold it in anymore and came all over Jack's member and his stomach. The cold, tightness and fluids combined and yanked Jack's jizz from his balls. Her walls cramped around Jack as she came again. He spewed his sperm and her womb closed around it.

"That was quick." Jack panted.

"You were too good." She kissed him on his lips. He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. They fell asleep together.

 **STILL NOT DONE!**

Jack woke up. He was extremely cold. Frostlass was laying on him.

"Explains the cold. Again." He whispers to himself. He lift Frostlass off him. A small *POP* when his asset came out of Frost. He lay her on the bed and hopped up. He had a shower and Zard snuck in. The noise of the shower drowning out anything else. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind. He jumped slightly.

"Hi Zard!" He tapped her arms. He knew what she wanted. She pushed on the floor. She licked Jack's cock and it came to attention. She placed it at her ass. She pushed down, the water from the shower acting as a lubricant. Jack wanted to rest so he thruster as hard as he could. Tired from his previous ordeals, he came rather quick and she came with him. He finsihed his shower, put his clothes on and dropped on his bed, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. He woke again. Lauren was licking his face. He knew what she wanted.

"I'm tired Lauren. Can't it wait?" Jack rubbed his eyes. Lauren shook her head and breathed on Jack's flaccid dick. He grunted at the attention. She pulled his tousers down with her claws. She placed her ass at his tip. He groaned and grabbed her hips. He pulled her down and she quite literally screamed. She trightned to an unbearable level and Jack came instantly. She whimpered.

"Told you I was tired. I'll relieve you in the mourning. OK?" He scratched behind her ears. She whimpered but nodded her head. Jack didn't wait and passed out milliseconds later.

 **4 FUCKING HOURS TO WRITE THIS! But it's OK because you guys deserve it. Three chapters in one.**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**6,000 VIEWS A** **ND GROWING!**

Jack woke up to see Lauren laying on his chest. He sat up and she rolled to his side. She stirred and woke up. She licked the side of Jacks' face affectionately. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He cooked some food and left the others food on the table. His earpiece rang.

"Hello?" Jack asks.

"Hey Jack! Finally I got in touch with you. There's a man coming to join you. His name is Mark and he's here to help us. I'll send the coordinates." The line went dead and a map appeared in front of him. A black line led to the nearest pokecenter. He followed the black line and arrived. He walked to Nurse Joy.

"Hello. Can I see Mark?" Jack asks.

"One second." She picks up her phone and makes a phone call. The call lasts a few minutes and Nurse Joy turns to Jack. "Room 19." Jack walks to Room 19 and knocks.

"Come in." An alied voice replies. Jack opens the door and walks inside. Mark looks at Jack. "Who are you?" He sternly asks.

"Henry sent me." Jack replied. Mark stand up and walks to Jack.

"Guessing you're on the team too then." He states. Jack nods. "Well. Let's go. You're the the squad leader. Or so Henry said." Mark says. Jack simply shrugged and leaves with Mark. They leave and walk back to Jacks' apartment. Jack enters and his and Marks earpiece ring.

"Hi you two. I see you are already aquainted. Well now you know that you will be leading this squad Jack. Mark here is going to be the medic. His medical knowledge will prove useful I'm sure. Also, I have a new target for you. A shop near you has some slaves that they force to work for them. I need you to go and free these slaves. Don't be surprised if one of them want to come with you. Some of them have lived with masters all their lives and don't know what to do without one. I'll send you coordinates. Goodbye." And the line died.

"Know how to use a gun?" Jack asks.

"Not very well but yes." Marks admits. Jack walks to the stash and pulls out the pistol and the shotgun. He takes all the ammo that he and Mark need. He leaves and hands Mark the shotgun. He pockets the pistol and they leave a note for the others before setting off for the shop.

*At the shop*

Jack makes sure his piatol is hidden and Mark waits outside.

"When your earpiece vibrates then come charging in." Jack says. Mark nods and leans against the wall, lighting a smoke. Jack steps inside. Looks like a butcher shop. Jack walks to the cashier.

"Can I help you?" He asks.

"Why yes you can. I want to talk to your manager." Jack folds his arms. The man gives Jack a puzzled look before leaving and returning with the boss.

"What?" He asks.

"Release the slaves. Now." Jack demands. The boss puts on his best WTF face but Jack sees through his lies. "You use slave labor to save yourself a couple bucks. You are a selfish fuck who doesn't deserve the air you breathe. That's why we are stopping your breathing." Jack taps his earpiece and seconds later Mark bursts through the door. He blows the cashier away and Jack shoots the boss with the pistol. They both simultaneously fall to the floor and their guns glint in the light. Jack and Mark charge into the back room and a few men holdong pistols and melee weapons stare. Mark pumps his gun and shoots the guys with guns. Jack goes semi-aute in the melee one. The bodies litter the floor. Jack and Mark walk to a door with a padlock on. Jack shoots the padlock and kicks the door down. The slaves are cowering away from them. Jack and Mark put their weapons away and walk to the slaves. They unlock the cell doors and Jack walks in the right while Mark walks in the left. Jack taps the floor and one pokemon looks up. Jack pets it and picks it up. He sets the pokemon down and it runs out of the shop. The rest follow but two stay behind. A Squirtle and a Growlithe. They step to Jack and Mark.

" But we need a master..." One says. More girls. Mark looks at Jack and Jack looks back. Mark nods and Jack kneels.

"You may come with us." Jack says. The Squirtle and Growlithe smile.

"What is your request master?" The Growlithe bows. Jack faceplamss.

"Follow me." Jack stands up and walks out with the two pokemon hot on his heels. Mark chuckles and follows. They arrive and open the door. The others instantly crush Jack in a hug. The gasp at the siht of Mark.

"Don't worry, he's a friend." Jack reassures them. They relax and return to hugging Jack. Jack hugs back and kneels to the Squirtle and Growlithe. "You two, talk to these girls while me and Mark have a chat." They nod and Jack walks into the kitchen, Mark following suit. Jack taps his earpiece and Henrys' voice projects through the earpiece.

"Hello? Henry greets.

"Hey Henry. Listen, we took out the shop and freed the slaves but..." Jack trails off.

"Did you find some pokemon that want to stay with you?" He sighs.

"Yep." Jack sighs too.

"Well I guess they stay with you then. They will obey every single command you tell them and won't question anything you do." Henry explains.

"Nice to know. Goodbye." Jack disconnects. Mark facepalms and walks to the others. Jack walks into the bathroom. He takes off his clothes and hops in the shower. Some very cold fingers trace his back. "Frost?"

"Mhmm." She says. Her hands trace lower and lower onto his butt. He jumps slightly when she grabs it. She floats to his front. He looks at her suspiciously. She smiles before mashing her face in Jack in a kiss. Jack returns the kiss and hugs her to pull her in closer. Her hands grab onto his flaccid member. She pumps it slowly to tease Jack. Jack returns the favor by rubbing the fur near her vagina. She whimpers and masturbates Jack quickly. Jack does the same by jamming a finger inside her. Jack is fully erect so she lets him go and pushes him on his back. She climbs on him and puts his penis at her entrance. Jack attempts to push in but Frost had him straddled and unable to move. She pushed down agonizingly slowly. When Jack finally penetrated she grinded and bounced very slowly so she could stretch out this rare occasion. Jack was in a sense of unending lust. Frost's teasing only adds to the burning passion to make sure she can't feel her legs. Jack pushed his finger inside Frost' asshole and she stops straddling. He jumps up and tackles Frost to the floor. He thrusts quicker and shoves two fingers inside Frost. She squirms and moans at Jack' technique. She cums on Jack' hand and his dick but Jack keeps thrusting through it causing another one. Jack finally came in her pussy but he isn't satisfied so he picks her up and pushes her against the wall. He pushes himself to the hilt inside Frost before pounding the life out of her. She cums again but this time her body refuses to ejaculate anymore so she just gets pleasure. Jack rubs her clit with his thumb, kisses her and shoves a finger inside her ass. The pleasure is too much for Frost who fidgets and squirms to escape the addicting pleasure. Jack thrusts one last time before shooting his last amount down Frost' tunnel. Jack let's her go and drops to the floor, panting. Thankfully, the shower removed any evidence that they had done the deed. Frost floated out of the room and fell asleep on the bed. Jack got dressed and walked out. Zard and Lauren were looking at Jack with a 'Think you can hide it?' Look. Jack shrugs and sits next to them. They both giggle and look at Jack.

"What?" Jack asks. Lauren and Zard giggle again. Lauren jumps on Jack who jumps. Zard holds his arms behind him. Lauren uses her mouth to pull down Jack trousers. Zard engages in a kiss with Jack while ubuttoning his suit jacket and shirt. Lauren makes sure Jack isn't looking and grabs the Growlithe and Squirtle. They are both reluctant to do this to their master.

"But it's master." Squirt whines. Jack hears the voice and breaks the kiss with Zard.

"If you want to, then I will not stop you." Jack shakes his head before returning to kissing Zard. Growlithe looks at his penis curiously and wraps a paw around it. Jack tenses slightly at the treatment. She slowly moves it up and down earning a moan from her master. She starts to move faster. Squirt looks at master and sees his enjoyment. She licks it from base to tip and master moans into Zards' mouth. Growlithe and Squirt start to lick his asset furiously. Jack grunts and slides his hand under their tails. He rubs over their slits and they both squeak. They continue their work and moan every now and again. Jack feels the urge to release and he makes his finger work faster. They both scream into his dick as they orgasm in his hands. They both start to suck on different parts of his penis. Squirt takes the tip into her mouthwhile Growlithe keeps licking up and down. Lauren and Zard feel left out so they stop kissing Jack. Lauren jumps onto his head and places her vagina on his mouth. Jack gets the hint and pulls her close before stabbing her vagina with his tongue. She moans and pushes her pussy further onto it. Jack starts to explore Lauren' inside mercilessly causing her legs to flail. She cums on Jack' tongue and he licks it all up. Lauren rolls off Jack onto the sofa. Zard looks at Jack and Jack nods. Zard sits on Jacks' face while giving him room to breathe. He gets to work pleasuring Zard and forces his tongue insde her ass. She moans at the invasion. Jack digs deeper into her anal cabity while jamming his finger inside her folds and massaging her clit with his thumb. She starts to grind against his hand and tongue making them explore deeper. This sends Zard over the edge and she shoots her spiced beef jizz on Jack' face. He licks it all up and Zars barely flaps her wings and lands beside him. Jack didn't realise how close to a orgasm he was until Squirt takes the head into her mouth again and he shoots for all he's worth. Squirt swirls the cum in her mouth before Growlithe kisses her and she exchanges some of it. They both swallow the sperm and curl up next to their master who is visibly worn out. Jack simply pulls his trousers up and puts his shirt and suit jacket on before laying down and falling asleep on the sofa. Jack feels the unmistakeable cold of Frost almost instantly. He shrugs and passes out. Zard lay in the bed next to Lauren. Frost was on top of Jack. Jack fell asleep on the. sofa. Squirt and Growlithe lay next to their master and they all drifted off to sleep.

*In the mourning*

Everyone was already awake by the time Jack opened his eyes. He awoke to the sound of a slight rumbling. He look to his left and saw Lauren. She looked quite sick. Morning sickness. He picked her up and placed her on the edge of the toilet. She woke up and threw up. She turned around to see Jack sitting down. She wiped her mouth on a towel.

"Thanks." She pecks Jack on the cheek.

"Don't sweat it luv." Jack stroked her fur earning a purr from her. He stands up and leaves the bathroom with Lauren accomponying him. Jack looked at Mark who was giving him a disgusted look. Jack walked up to him. "What?"

"Pokephilliac." He gives Jack a deathstare.

"What's a pokephilliac?" Jack asks. Mark scoffs.

"A man or woman who rapes their pokemon." He explains to Jack.

"Oh yeah. I totally force them into having sex with me. Totally." Jack replies so sarcastically it's dangerous.

"Why would they want to have sex with you? They are just mindless beasts who are below us." Mark finishes his sentence and earns a broken jaw as Jack hooks him round the face. Jack grabbed Mark and slams him into the wall. Jack kicks Mark in his stomach and earns a bit of bile and blood. Mark clutches his jaw and stomach.

"Say that again. I dare you." Jack challenged. Mark picked himself up.

"Pokémon. Are. Below. Us." He wheezed and cried in pain as Jack broke his arm and kicked his knee, shattering it in two. Mark squealed and curled in a ball. Jack grabbed him by the arm he broke, getting a cry of pain, and dragged him to the door. Jack picked him up by his broken arm and knee and threw him out the room. Mark cried as he slammed into the wall. Jack shut the door. Frost is there.

"Hey Frost." Jack nods at her and hugs her. She doesn't feel cold. "Why aren't you cold?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Our relationship has allowed me to pass on my resistance to cold to you." Frost explains. Jack chuckles. He steps around Frost and at the other pokemon following him. A Charizard, Eevee, Growlithe, Froslass and a Squirtle. And two girls back home. Jack let's the slightest of smiles grace his lips. He looks at the clock. 3pm.

"Hey you lot. Want to get to traveling again? I feel couped up." Jack looks at the five and they all nod. He grins and walks to grab his belongings. He grabs the suitcase of cash and his weapons. Stuffing the guns into a bag, he stepped out into the room to see the five all ready to go. They began their long venture to another town.

*Hours later*

Jack was ready to pass out and so were his followers. Luckily, the shape of a town formed. It wasn't to big and their was a hotel. Jack got a burst of adrenaline and woke the others up. They all jogged to the small village in front of them. When they reached the town, a sogn read 'Pallet Town'. Jack didn't much care for the name and mae his way to the hotel. Jack quite literally barged through the door. Slammed some money down and grabbed the keys. Jack !picked his door open, waited for the others and shut it. Jack threw the case somewhere and dived for the bed. He knew the others snuggled with him but he was already half-asleep.

*After a 9-hour power nap*

Jack woke to the feeling of fur rubbing against him. Jack chuckled as Zard rolled around on his left side, Frost on his right and the Squirtle, Growlithe and Eevee on his chest. Jack's earpiece tings,waking everyone.

"Henry?" Jack asked.

"Yep. I know where Mary is." Henry sounded ecstatic. Jack smiled.

"Do tell." Jack got a pen and pad out.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack finished writing the last of Henry's information. He disconnected the line and re-read the note to be sure. Jack walked into the main room. Everyone was there. They turned to Jack.

"If you're wondering why I'm smiling it's because I'm finally doing what I came here to do." Jack cracked his knuckles and neck as he walked to the stash of weaponry. He grabbed everything. Jack strapped the pistol holster with the gun inside to his waist and the shotgun to his back. Jack stepped back out to see the pokemon already waiting. "Sorry. But I need to do this alone."

"Alone?" Lauren asked. Jack nodded.

"But-." Zard began.

"No buts! I'm going alone." Jack said with arched eyebrows. The pokemon were visibly hurt but nodded nevertheless.

"We love you Jack." Frost reminded Jack. Jack smiled.

"And I love you lot too." He said as he closed the door. Jack was already running toward the location described by Henry. He sprinted and sprinted toward the person he wanted dead for over a decade.

*On a vantage point. Nightime.*

Jack had bought a sniper with the money he had made. He was aiming down the road. A checkpoint. Two guards. Assault rifles. Jack scanned around. A tower. Sniper. Jack grabbed his backpack and surfed around inside. Pulling out a silencer, Jack attached it to the end of his gun. Jack aimed at the sniper. If Jack shot then the sniper would fall forward. Jack moved to the two guards. They can be killed without attracting attention. Jack aimed carefully. He shot. A guard's head exploded and the other found his head decapitated from his body faster than he could yell for help. Jack snapped quickly to the sniper. Unaware of his dead comrades. Jack got up and snuck toward the gates, avoiding the spotlights. A quick dodge-roll between the spotlight led Jack to the gate.

Jack made sure nothing was around before taking a step inside. The spotlights remained outside of the compound. Jack found a small opening beside a building and he squeezed through that. A small conversation was heard.

"So you told him?" Motherfucking Mary. Someone was with her.

"Aye. He's heading here as we speak." Henry. Jack wondered where he was getting the information from. Looks like Jack has a rat on his hands. Jack stalked along the outside of the building and saw a window. He crept next to the window and leant against the wall. He listened in.

"D' ya fink we'll get some action todey?" A male voice.

"Doubtful. If not, we'll go find us that Vapereon from earlier in her cage. Won't we Cynder?" Another male voice asked a Cyndaquil.

"Hell yeah!" Jack's translater whispered into his ear. Jack whispped out his pistol. He had no silencer small enough so when he shot, everything would be alert. Henry and Mary are in the room to the right. Jack could pinpoint this by their incoherent babbling. Two guards and a fire-type inside. Easy. Cocking his gun, Jack waited.

"If yer gunna smoke then open the windew." The male voice demanded. The other man grunted and moved to open it. When it extended fully the man stuck his head out and took a puff from his smoke. Jack quickly put a bullet in the man's temple, alarms sounding in the distance. Jack wasted no-time and aimed his gun in the window. Both the Cyndaquil and the man were too shocked to fight back as Jack shot them both in the forehead with Dead-Eye accuracy. Both bodies had hit the floor after Jack had kicked down Mary's door, startling both of them. Jack shot Henry straight in the face without hesitation. Mary yelped and reached behind her. Jack charged forward and slammed his forehead into her nose, sending her over her desk and sprawling her out on the floor. Jack saw a Mac10 sub machine gun where her hand had reached. Jack put his pistol back in the holster and whipped out the shotgun. He pumped it, loading a shell, and walked around the desk. Mary was looking at Jack with fear in her once proud eyes.

"Come on then hero. Lock me away so I can break free." Mary tried to intimidate.

"No." Jack stated, aiming the shotgun at her face. Mary panicked.

"Hero's don't kill!" Mary screamed.

"Sorry. Wrong Fanfiction." Jack broke the 4th wall before blowing Mary's face clean off and into many bloody bits. Jack's once white suit was covered in blood and muscle tissue as he lowered the blood splattered shotgun. Jack got that thought.

What now?

(Scene change, reader. Reader, scene change)

Jack grabbed the knob and, after a moments hesitation, turned it. The door swung open to an empty living room. Jack let out a breath of relief before closing the door. The same blue portal from when he first entered this world showed itself and Jack raised an eyebrow. He saw a note on the wall addressed to him. He picked it up and read it.

 _Jack,_

 _We went through the portal you came in from. Meet us there._

 _Lauren_

Jack chuckled as he faced the portal. Taking a breath, he stepped into the portal.

Jack woke to his house's roof and his familiar comfortable bed under him. He used his elbows for support as he hefted himself up. There, in front of him, was all of his harem.

"Introductions later. You've got a week's worth of sex to make up for." Foxy and Chica said in perfect synchronisation.

Jack groaned as he waited for the pounding.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen it is finally over. The Right Job is done. Jack, however, will be making more appearances.**

 **We just want to thank everyone who supported us along for the ride. And with one ending**

 **Anyways you've been a great audience.**

 **Blowjob out.**


	21. Thanks

**This is a special thank you chapter to everyone who helped finish this story.**

 **Here are some of the main supporters:**

 **Caseydodd8 for encouraging us.**

 **Deltafrost for giving us a hand on small parts.**

 **ThrashMetalMartin for pointing out flaws in the story.**

 **Thank you guys so very much for giving me the drive needed. Not just them, but everyone who reviews ours stories.**

 **If anyone wants then you can continue to write Jack and his harem's adventures, you have my permission.**

 **Jack, Foxy, Chica, Lauren, Zard, Squirt, Frost, Growl and me give anyone who took the time to read our little story our sincerest thanks.**

 **I'll be seeing you guys in the next fanfic.**

 **Until then though, goodbye.**


	22. Thank You So Very Much

**Sometimes I just like to look at this story and just stare at the amount of views it has.**

 **It's not my most followed or favourited but it is most definitely my most viewed.**

 **This is my second oldest story that I still hold from really early in my Fanfiction career here. (Is it a career? I don't get paid and I don't think anyone gets paid). The oldest is Only Female In The Den which was my first story to break 1k views, a bloody monument for me.**

 **For all my intelligence, I will never have words to describe how it feels to read the reviews and see people enjoying my stories. It's a euphoria like no other.**

 **I'll tell you why it feels so nice.**

 **For those of you who have seen my profile page really early in my career here, you would know that I am 13. I go to school.**

 **There, my problems lie.**

 **Weird. Freak. Porn-writer. Porn star.**

 **Names I have been called since I started. Names that hurt, no matter how much I try to hide it.**

 **There are many main antagonisers.**

 **Keelan Bingham. This guy is what happens when Justin Bieber becomes fuck-ugly, loses his average signing voice and filled with a desire to be cool and hip but fail miserably. You don't laugh with this guy, you laugh at him.**

 **Jolie Marriott. I don't even know if that's how you spell her name. She is such a bitch. Consistently telling me to fuck off when I walk past her, shut the fuck up when I'm not talking to her and she calls me freak and weird. Then again, she attention-seeks repeatedly and trys to act tough. Seriously, she once asked me for a fight and I walked up to her when she told me to back off. This is the sort of girl that tells us why humanity is so fucked.**

 **Lucy Bennett. Miss-I-need-to-look-perfect-and-boost-my-own-ego. She insults me and, when my mood effectively drops to the point where violence seems plausible, she proceeds to say that she hasn't done anything. She has some form of intelligence and that is how much dick she can shove in herself. The rest is just daddy's money and influence. This is the type of girl that you NEED to beat up, just so the world becomes a better place.**

 **I know this doesn't have anything to do with The Right Job or anything but I need to get it out of my system before I go crazy and act out one of my fantasies.**

 **Yes, they torment me to the point where I have dreamt and considered killing them.**

 **Keelan, he gets stabbed to death with knife.**

 **Jolie, she gets beaten to death with a laptop from school.**

 **Lucy, she gets drowned and left to rot in the water.**

 **But, there are three bright lights in the darkness.**

 **BlasonOCKnight, whose name I will not disclose for their privacy. This person talks with me everyday about fanfics and has asked me to beta their chapters but they are too shy to upload them. Please, if you want to, send them a PM saying to upload because they put a character based on me called Lucas Pekkas and he is well funny, all due to their writing.**

 **My friends. Not the most specific or biggest group. My friends talk to me, listen to me, don't hate or insult me and they always find ways to brighten my day.**

 **And finally, the brightest light, you guys.**

 **Just reading, giving it that one view is humbling. Leaving a follow or favourite and I can sleep happy that night. Leaving a review just puts me in such a good mood that life seems so joyous that I may become an optimist. But no, I remain a realist. That good mood lasts a long while.**

 **Then there are milestones.**

 **Breaking 1k views on Only Female In The Den was my greatest accomplishment in life so far.**

 **A while later, this story broke 10k views. Words cannot describe what I felt at that point in time. Happiness seemed so petty and untrue at the time. I think "Completely at Peace" wouldn't even fit.**

 **Now this story sits pretty at 18,682 views at the time of this announcement being uploaded.**

 **I guess what I am trying to coney can be simpled to two words.**

 **Thank You.**

 **For reading any of my fics.**

 **Thank You.**

 **For Reviewing, favoriting or following.**

 **Thank You.**

 **For being my light in the dark.**

 **Thank You.**

 **For being you.**

 **Thank You.**

 **For letting people like me do what they do best and enjoy it freely.**

 **Thank You So Very Much.**


End file.
